


Happy Days

by ZeeTheZebra



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, But Eirin thinks it's one sided, Eirin needs a hug, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, I love GHOST songs ok?, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Hatred, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTheZebra/pseuds/ZeeTheZebra
Summary: Before the events of Imperishable Night, Eirin was quite sure that Kaguya despised her. Kaguya never did, but that hardly mattered to Eirin.
Relationships: Houraisan Kaguya/Yagokoro Eirin, Houraisan Kaguya/Yagokoro Eirin (Onesided)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Happy Days

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a drawing that associated Happy Days by GHOST with Eirin and I wanted to do a one shot based on that idea. There is also a CRIMINAL lack of KaguE fics on this site. So I intend to fix that.

“Eirin, you seem upset. Is there anything you want to talk about?”

“No, Kaguya. I’m alright. It was just a long day of work. I’m feeling a bit tired.”

“Ok then! If you want to chat, I’ll be in my room.”

Eirin had to keep up the façade. She didn’t want to burden Kaguya with her troubles. The question and offer were just courtesies. Kaguya didn’t actually care. She never would. Not after all the pain she caused her. Slowly, Eirin slipped back into some of her memories.

_Cause I’m a liar, lying to me. I’m a liar, lying to me. Oh, I’m alone._

“I want to test the limits of my powers. I want to see if time can truly no longer affect a person. I know what I want to do and there’s no one else I can ask, Eirin. Because there’s no one else I trust more.”

Eirin wasn’t sure what to think of Kaguya’s intentions. Without a doubt, the concept was fascinating, and Eirin was curious too. Kaguya’s powers have always interested Eirin. And the idea of combining that unparalleled control with the confined nature of a potion was all too enticing. Eirin agreed. So together, with Eirin’s knowledge of potions and Kaguya’s power over time, they created the elixir of immortality.

They called it the Hourai Elixir, after Kaguya.

_But I know that’s ridiculous, you don’t gotta tell me twice. I rather be safe than sorry and sorry for all I’ve done._

“Princess Kaguya Houraisan, for the crimes of rejecting purity by choosing life over death, and coercing a high-ranking Lunarian into helping in your crime, you shall be put to death.”

Kaguya didn’t do anything to Eirin. She was as much a creator of the Elixir as Kaguya was. And yet, Eirin was proclaimed an innocent party, while her princess was punished. Of course, the Elixir would protect her, that’s what it was made to do, but Kaguya would still feel the pain.

Eirin couldn’t bear to watch. She couldn’t bear to listen. But even still, she still heard Kaguya crying in pain as the other Lunarians attempted to kill her over and over and over again. All Eirin could do was stand still and avert her eyes as her closest friend was tortured. Yet, even after all that, Kaguya’s final punishment was to be banished to the impure world of Earth. Before she was sent away, Eirin saw Kaguya’s bright smile as she looked in her direction. It seemed genuine, but Eirin knew that smile only held hatred.

_Don’t you know that shooting stars will grant all your wishes? You’d leave me sleeping with the fishes._

“I understand. I shall retrieve Houraisan.”

A century or two has passed since that day Kaguya was banished. So much has changed since then. Nine sun gods were shot out of the sky. The spirit of purity who once blessed the Lunar Kingdom made a solemn vow to burn it to ash. And the second and only other Hourai immortal had been forever imprisoned in the heart of the capital. The Lunarians decided that imprisonment should be Kaguya’s punishment too. Eirin asked to be on the mission to retrieve her. She couldn’t let Kaguya be tortured. Not again.

It was long journey to earth, but when they made it, Eirin enacted her plan. Swiftly, she killed the other emissaries. They had no idea it was her, and it was to remain that way forever. She began searching for Kaguya, and soon she eventually found her. She was lost in a bamboo forest, scared. Eirin had never seen fear like that on her before, even when she was punished. Eirin walked towards Kaguya with a calm, reassuring smile. She pulled her hands away from her bow to make sure, Kaguya knew she meant no harm.

"It's okay, Princess. The Lunarians won't take you back. I won't let it happen.”

Eirin, in hopes to comfort Kaguya, then took her hands in her own.

“And if they try... _Heh_. Well, let them try."

She’d give everything to make sure her princess was safe. Even if Kaguya never forgave her. She’ll protect Kaguya for all eternity. The Lunarians won’t take her. Kaguya will never be hurt again. Not by Eirin and not by anyone else.

_Selflessness is a devastating demon. But for you it’s all I want to be._

“Eirin, don’t you think you’re overworking yourself? You look sick…”

“No, I’m fine, Kaguya. I’m not sick, nor do I need to stop my work. Our plan is going to succeed. The Lunarians will never be able to get Reisen, or you.”

“And what about you? You’re as much a fugitive as us.”

Eirin stopped. Kaguya wasn’t wrong, but Eirin didn’t think much of herself in the plan. She wasn’t doing this for herself. She was doing this for Reisen, her young apprentice, traumatized by the horrors of war. And she was doing it for Kaguya, the most wanted criminal on the moon. She hardly considered herself a party in this. She was simply the brain behind the power that Kaguya had.

“And…me too, I suppose,” Eirin eventually tacked on.

Kaguya smiled at Eirin acquiescence.

“Oh, this is going to be fun! It’s been so long since we used our power together like this.” Kaguya said rather excitedly.

“Indeed.” Eirin responded, with a small smile appearing on her lips.

She didn’t want to be reminded of the Elixir, the cause of all this. But that hardly mattered. She loved seeing the joy on Kaguya’s face. That’s all she wanted.

_Things can go exactly how you want it. I’ll be exactly how you want me. Use what’s left of my soiled personality. I’m all yours I’ll do anything._

Eirin knew she didn’t deserve to be around Kaguya. She hurt her. She created the elixir. She was allowed to continue her life while Kaguya was punished. She couldn’t save her from the torture. She couldn’t save her from banishment. Sure, she was able to save her from capture but that hardly makes up for all the wrongs she made against Kaguya. And now Kaguya was stuck on this impure world with the woman who caused her all her pain.

Eirin loved Kaguya so much. She’d do anything for her princess without a second thought. Would Kaguya do the same? Of course not! Kaguya despised her, how could she not? Eirin thought she was to remain pining hopelessly for a princess that would never love her back. And that fine for her. Kaguya hated her, but Eirin hated herself too, after all. Eirin knew she wasn’t deserving of Kaguya’s love, anyway.

_So, kiss my tongue, make everything better. Show me you’ll be with me forever. Cause even if it’s heart to heart, you hated me from the start. Happy days will never be granted. Now you know my thoughts have gone rancid._

**_Cause even if it’s never said, I know it’s true you want me dead._ **


End file.
